


A trip to the store

by JJFlap2



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJFlap2/pseuds/JJFlap2
Summary: Jax n Tara disappear for a date nite n leave the kids with Opie n Donna





	A trip to the store

Donna stood patiently in the Kashway check out line, wondering where the boys were. A text from Tara popped up early that afternoon asking if she and Opie could watch the kids until she and Jax returned from a dinner date.

She adored seven year old Emily, who waited quietly with her, a battered doll hanging from one hand. Donna remembered Ellie dragging a favorite doll or toy around, until they lost limbs or heads, and smiled.

Opie walked up behind her , tossing a bag of chips into the cart.

"Where'd they go ?" He asked...

" Abel said he was looking for you.." she shrugged. " Their bein a pain in the ass, I told them to wait here..."

Donna patted Emily on the cheek, and started loading the check out counter.

"Yea?.. I'll give them a pain in THEIR asses..." Her husband muttered, as he walked away.

Two aisles away, customers walked between the Teller boys, who were well known through out the small borough.

Abel threw what was once a loaf of bread to his brother , and as Tommy returned it, Opie reached in for the interception.

"Get the hell up there and help Donna load the car...!" He quietly ordered.

"Hey Ope, Tommy wants Melora Jean to sit on his face.." Abel grinned . While they both knew the cashier waiting on Donna, it was Tommy who drooled over her , and his brother decided it was time to burn him.

"Dude, shut the hell up!"

" What's that?" Donna was looking at the saggy package.

" Looks like the boys got lil sis some stuff to feed the birds." Opie passed it to Emily.

"Cough up the cash, flash..." Donna held her hand out towards Tommy

"What the fuk? What for ?"

" Watch your mouth when you talk to my wife, dude...I'm not leaving that on a shelf for them to throw away, giver the money !" Opie gave him a lite shove, as Tommy dug into his pockets.

"Hold my phone " he tossed it to his brother

Abel was smiling as an idea began to form in his mind, and Opie caught him.

" An how bout the five bucks I loaned you for lunch last Monday, brother ? I know you got something , pay up...!"

Shit, he grumbled to himself, I was gonna hang out at Skillets later, as he fished out his last five dollars. He quickly tapped in his message and hit send, then quickly deleted it.

As Melora Jean was scanning items, her cell phone beeped, but she ignored it.

" How you doing Ms Winston? Hey, Opie, we saw you up off Reed's Run, yesterday."

Donna liked Melora Jean, and smiled. Seemed like everyone knew her husband by first name only tho...

" Keeping busy, like always...how's it going for you here, it's been a few months, right?" Opie grinned back. Now he understood why Tommy felt the way he did.

She finished and bagged the last items. " I'm doing good, thanks. Hi Abel ! Hey, Tommy.. that'll be 38.17, Ms Winston."

Abel suddenly felt nervous when she reached for her phone and then her expression changed dramatically.

" You fukt up little perv !" She hissed at Tommy.

" Huh? What's wrong ?"

" Don't send me shit like this!" She waved her phone at him, as Donna took her receipt, with a bewildered expression.

" Lemme see that !" He grabbed the phone, glanced at it then saw Abel trying with great difficulty to hide a grin.

" Dude, I'm gonna kick your fuking ass..!"

Some customers turned to see what the commotion was about this time, as Opie took the phone and looked.

"Apologize, now, then get this loaded in the truck...n STAY there..." He glared.

Abel mumbled a " sorry Melora Jean ", as Tommy did the same, then turned to his brother.

" Fuking ass-wipe!"

" Tommy, grow the hell up, you're such a little fukwit " Melora Jean snarled, smiling brilliantly at the next people in her line.

" Fuk you too, ya twat waffle!" He replied angrily, walking away, as Opie reached over and clouted him on the back of his head. " OW! Sonofabitch, dude !" Tommy couldn't help grinning, bit he stepped up his pace..

" Get the hell going , before I beat some sense into both a you !" Opie growled, as customers watched , some laughing, but mostly shaking their heads with disapproval.


End file.
